


Pluen

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things you can do with a feather...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluen

**Title:** Pluen  
 **Author:** **remuslives23**  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Word Count:** 467  
 **Summary:** Lots of things you can do with a feather...  
 **Notes/Warnings:** **lover100** prompt 094: _feather_. 'Pluen' is Welsh for feather.

 **Disclaimer:** The Torchwood characters and universe belong to Russel T Davies, the BBC and affiliates. No money is made from this work of fan fiction, and no offence is intended. All characters are of age for sexual situations.

* * *

The tickling sensation crawled up one side of Jack's straining cock then teased his sensitive crown, tracing the curved rim before stroking along the moist slit. Precome made the feather's bristles clump together, leaving a damp path in its wake as it trailed down the other side of his now-throbbing shaft.

Jack whimpered and thrust up into dead air, desperate for some kind of friction, for that final push over the edge into pure bliss. He nearly sobbed in frustration as the feather followed the pulsing blue veins in his cock before dipping to circle around his balls, the wet, clumped fluff catching in the light sprinkling of hair covering his sac and pulling lightly. He bit his lip, each little jolt of pain sending a fissure of electricity up his spine as blood pounded in his head, in his cock.

'Yan,' he whispered hoarsely. 'P... please?'

The feather dragged over his perineum and Jack spread his legs wantonly, planting his feet flat on the bed and arching up into the light touch. A high-pitched whine reverberated off the walls of his bunker and Jack was shocked when he realised the needy, desperate sound was coming from him. The feather moved lower and Jack almost screamed as it drifted teasingly over his hole. He slammed his hand down onto the bed, clutching the sheet in his fist and wrenching it off the mattress. He couldn't remember the last time he was so frustrated, so turned on, so _alive_ , every single cell singing with heady anticipation.

He was close, sooo very close, and if Ianto would just...

He let out a tortured moan as the feather returned to trace the rim of his pucker, then tickled the opening, teasing it until it winked open. When he felt it push inside, the soft fluff titillating the tingling nerve-endings at his entrance, he finally broke.

A guttural groan was torn from deep inside as a powerful orgasm washed over him. Pleasure hit him in powerful waves; curling his toes and making his eyes roll back in his head with each rolling peak. Everything went black and time stopped as pressure built in Jack's chest until he could no longer draw in breath. He felt like he was drowning in the exquisite bliss then, just when he was sure he could take no more, when his lungs were screaming for oxygen, he broke through to the surface, panting and utterly spent.

Tremulous and weakened from the force of his release, Jack slowly opened his heavy eyes and stared in awe up at a smug-looking Ianto.

'Knew I could make you come with just a feather,' Ianto murmured, kissing him lightly on the lips then settling down beside him, chuckling softly to himself as a completely boneless Jack slid easily into slumber.

Fin.


End file.
